memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cathedral
| date=July 2376| miniseries=Mission Gamma| published=Paperback - October 2002| pages=404| ISBN=ISBN 0743445643| ||stardate = 53574.7 - 53581.0}} '''Cathedral' is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels published by Pocket Books in 2002. It is the seventh novel in the DS9 relaunch and the third of the Mission Gamma miniseries. The novel centers around Bashir, Ezri and Nog who are in different ways affected by an mysterious artifact, while the crew of Deep Space 9 prepare for the ceremony for Bajor's admission into the Federation. Publisher's description From Back Cover SIREN SONGS As a small child, Jules Bashir underwent illegal genetic enhancements that forever altered the natural course of his life. As an adult, ever since the day he discovered what his parents had done, Dr. Julian Bashir has wondered what he might have become if "Jules" had been allowed to live, certain he would never know the answer. But when the lure of a strange alien artifact in the Gamma Quadrant inexplicably begins to reverse Bashir's enhancements, the person he had thought long dead is given a second chance at life. Ninety thousand light-years away, as the crew of Deep Space 9 ™ tries to comprehend a shocking tragedy, Ro Laren makes a fateful decision about her life aboard the station. And although political maneuverings and failing diplomacy have already extinguished all hope of a real, lasting peace between Bajor and Cardassia, one man's search for his true calling may lay a new foundation for the future. Synopsis A shuttle crew of Ezri Dax, Bashir, and Nog discover a strange artifact that rotates on an interdimensional axis. As a multi-dimensional object turning through uncounted universes, different parts are visible at different times; the structure defies description. Their study of the object is interrupted when the Defiant responds to a distress call and drive aggressive Nyazen ships away from a damaged D’Naali vessel. Both species view the object as entri leyza—simultaneously defined as both cathedral/anathema and simultaneously revered and feared. It soon becomes apparent that exposure to the artifact is altering the shuttle crew. Bashir slowly loses his superior intellect and skills, reverting to the mentally challenged Jules. Ezri’s body rejects the Dax symbiont (though the separation does not cause their mutual deaths) and fears the loss of her command abilities and lifetimes of experience. Nog regrows his severed leg. With a D’Naali guide, Ryek’ekbalabiozan’voslu (called Sacagawea by the Starfleet crew), the Defiant returns to the cathedral/anathema in the hopes of restoring their crewmembers, but finds it blockaded by Nyazen forces. They learn that the D’Naali and Nyazen had evolved on the same planet, but that their attempt to develop a limitless interdimensional energy tap destroyed their world, scattering both species. The only way to restore the three officers is for them to enter the cathedral, so Nog devises a series of transporter relays to bypass the blockade. Once inside, they are forced to confront alternate paths that their lives would have taken without their missing enhancements. Julian comes to terms with the fact that the innocent and good-hearted Jules was not erased by his genetic enhancements; his compassion and emptions are still with him. Faced with a life in which she never left home and her domineering mother, Ezri accepts that she adds value to the legacy of Dax rather than merely acting as a disappointing emergency measure. Though initially relieved to be free of Ezri’s confusion, Dax admits to needing Ezri, and commits to warning the galaxy of a shadowy threat long since repressed in its memory. Nog loses his new leg but learns that both his good and bad experiences shaped the person he is today. The Defiant comes under fire from both the Nyazen, who seek to protect the artifact, and the D’Naali, who want to destroy it. With their crewmates restored and returned, the starship retreats. Bajor prepares a host of festivities to mark its imminent entry into the Federation, though official peace talks with Cardassia remain stalled. Spurred by an ancient jevonite figurine of biracial descent, Vedek Yevir Linjarin secretly travels to Cardassian and meets with members of the Oralian Way, a prominent though fringe Cardassian religion. With the help of Akellen Macet and Elim Garak, they retrieve the missing four Bajoran Orbs (Unity, Truth, Souls, Destiny) from the ruins of Cardassia and return them to the Bajoran people. Yevir and the Oralian leadership commit to an exchange of culture and people, using a grassroots campaign to ally their religions despite the Bajoran government’s refusal to align their worlds. Ro organizes security measures for the Federation ceremonies, continuing to work closely with Hiziki Gard, which makes Quark jealous. The pair have their second date at Vic’s Lounge. As they consider their futures away from a Federation-ized Bajor, Vic suggests that they make that future together. Shar’s bondmates hold vigil over Thriss’s body, refusing everything else until Shar can join them in a final memorial service. Kira is approached by General Lenaris Holem on behalf of the Ohaluvaru, hoping to support Kira as a prominent ally. Despite her refusal to join them and her grief at fracturing Bajor’s faith, they stage planet-wide protests of her treatment by the Vedek Assembly. At the signing ceremony for Bajor’s entry into the Federation, Gard disappears in a transporter beam after assassinating Shakaar Edon. On Earth, a distraught and ill Joseph Sisko collapses. References Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Asarem Wadeen • Julian Bashir • Bellis Nemani • Belwan Ligin • Sam Bowers • Broik • John Candlewood • Capril • Cassini • Cerin • Cerin Mika • Jeannette Chao • Shathrissia zh'Cheen • • Thavanichent th'Dani • • Ezri Dax • Mekor Dukat • Ekosha • Enkar Sirsy • Eran Dal • Etana Kol • Frelan Syla • Vic Fontaine • Frool • Gan Morr • Seljin Gandres • Elim Garak • Hiziki Gard • Harana Flin • Hava Remaht • Hegel Ytrin • Hetik • Kurt Hunter • Charles Jimenez • Edgardo Juarez • Kira Nerys • Kyli Shon • Lankford • Mikaela Leishman • Lenaris Holem • Akellen Macet • Phillipa Matthias • Aaron McCallum • Elaine Mello • Kaitlin Merimark • Morn • Nog • Norit • Bryanne Permenter • Quark • Tariq Rahim • Krissten Richter • Ro Laren • Vindizhei sh'Rraazh • Ryek'ekbalabiozan'voslu ("Sacagawea") • Scio Marses • Jason Senkowski • Shakaar Edon • Shul Torem • Sinchante Jin • Joseph Sisko • Solis Tendren • Taran'atar • Simon Tarses • Prynn Tenmei • Charivretha zh'Thane • Thirishar ch'Thane • T'rb • Treir • Varani • Elias Vaughn • Gabrielle Vicente • Yevir Linjarin Amsha Bashir • Richard Bashir • Harry Blackstone • Thadial Bokar • • Cerin Benyan • William Clark • Leonardo da Vinci • Dana • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Emony Dax • Jadzia Dax • Joran Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Torias Dax • • Sarina Douglas • Skrain Dukat • M. C. Escher • Brinner Finok • Frenchotte • Gard • Verjyl Gard • Alon Ghemor • Barry Goldwater • Grenchen • Grim Reaper • Hatram Nabir • Jack • Jalik • Verad Kalon • Kellin • John F. Kennedy • Kitana'klan • • Natima Lang • Nadia Larkin • • Elizabeth Lense • Meriwether Lewis • Li Nalas • Malic • Dean Martin • M'Nok • Morpheus • Isaac Newton • Odo • Oralius • Patrick • Melora Pazlar • Jean-Luc Picard • Cole Porter • Prinadora • Ro Gale • Rom • • Carl Sagan • Frank Sinatra • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Judith Sisko • Teetow • Janel Tigan • Norvo Tigan • Yanas Tigan • Topek • Tor Jolan • Tora Ziyal • VanBuskirk • Vargas • Worf, son of Mogh • Kasidy Yates • Lewis Zimmerman • unnamed Kostolain (Kostolain representative) Locations :Ashalla • Bajor • Cardassia • Cardassia City • Deep Space 9 • Earth • French Quarter • Gamma Quadrant • habitat ring • Krendalee • Lakarian City • Munda'ar Sector • New Orleans • Promenade • Quark's • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • South Forbella • System GQ-12475 • Vic's lounge Adigeon Prime • Adigeon system • Andor • AR-558 • B'hala • Capella IV • Caves of Mak'ala • Chamber of Ministers • Chin'toka system • Coalsack Nebula • Columbia River • Dahkur Province • Egypt • Empok Nor • Europa Nova • Ferenginar • Fire Caves • Garon II • Gettysburg • Hagia Sophia • Invernia II • Istanbul • Jaros II • Jo'kala • • Krendalee • Las Vegas • Mirror Universe • Musilla Province • New Sydney • Northwest peninsula • Qo'noS • Rashid • Rome • Sacred Marketplace • Sands Hotel • Sappora system • Sisko's house • Starfleet Headquarters • Talos IV • Tenaran ice cliffs • Thermopylae • Timor II • Tower of Commerce • • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • D'Naali starship • (Bajoran flagship) • Nyazen starship • (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • • • • ( ) • Kamal • Races and cultures :Adigeon • Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Bynar • Capellan • Cardassian • Denobulan • D'Naali • Ferengi • Gallamite • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Nausicaan • Nyazen • Orion • Skorr • Terrellian • Trill • Trill symbiont • Valerian • Vulcan Betazoid • Elaysian • Europani • Hebitian • Inamuri • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Rigelian • Romulan • Sinnravian • Skrreea • Tellarite • Vahni Vahltupali • Vorta States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Ohalavaru • Oralian Way • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Bajora • Bajoran Resistance • Chamber of Ministers • Corps of Discovery • Dominion • Endtree • Federation Council • Founder • Lamnak • Lerrit • Maquis • Militia High Command • Omega Squad • Orion Syndicate • Perikian • Persian Empire • Roman Empire • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • Starfleet Medical School • Trill Symbiosis Commission Science and technology :ablative armor • antenna • Apollo program • arithrazine • autism • bethanamine • biobed • biosynthetic limb • boramine • cathedral artifact • cloaking device • compression disruptor • concussion grenade • delta-wave inducer • dermal regenerator • duranium • EMH • endomethalamine • Enti Leyza • environmental suit • EPS conduit • exoscalpel • fourth dimension • genetic resequencing • gravity plating • hologram • holosuite • holovid • hyperspanner • hypospray • inertial damper • isoboramine • jevonite • ketracel-white • lethozine • light-year • metraprovoline • metrazene • navigational deflector • neurocortical separator • orb • Orb of Destiny • Orb of Memory • Orb of Souls • Orb of Truth • Orb of Unity • oort cloud • Perikian skin blight • pergium • phaser • phaser cannon • Pinker-Sato phonology module • polyduranium • postganglionic nerve • preganglionic fiber • prion • protoplaser • quantum resonance signature • self-replicating mine • self-replicating transporter relay • soil reclamator • sonic shower • spacesick • stasis chamber • stellar cartography • subspace • subspace beacon • targeting sensor • telepathy • theta radiation • thorocrine • tooth sharpener • tricorder • turbolift • universal translator Ranks and titles :astronaut • cadet • captain • colonel • commander • cosmonaut • dabo boy • dabo girl • Emissary of the Prophets • Federation councillor • fleet admiral • kai • lieutenant • valedictorian • vedek Other references :1962 • 20th century • Alice in Wonderland • alva • alva nut tea • Andorii • attainder • attainment ceremony • Bajoran prophecy • Bajoran religion • Baroque • bat'leth • Battle of Thermopylae • Bible • Boldaric • Book of Genesis • Book of Ohalu • cayenne pepper • "Clyde" • dabo • Darjeeling tea • Divine Treasury • d'k tahg • Dom Pérignon • Dominion War • drad • Drathan puppy lig • Easter • Federation Day • Ferengi language • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Fly Me to the Moon • helep • High Society • hoverball • Hupyrian beetle • jack-in-the-box • jazz • kar'takin • kligat • Kobayashi Maru scenario • Koran • kotra • kudzu • Kukalaka • Latin • Let's Get Away from It All • memory cathedral • Mordian butterfly • nerak • Occupation of Bajor • Ohalu Prophecies • oo-mox • orb experience • pagh • planet • Prime Directive • Pyrellian ginger tea • raktajino • reqilof • Rococo • root beer • Rosetta Stone • Russian • sehlat • scottril • Sh'dama Age • shuttlebay • skutfish • slibut • Slug-o-Cola • splitter music • springwine • suicide • syn lara • Talarian hook spider • targ • Thanksgiving • Time of Cleansing • tongo • trandagh • tube grub • tuxedo • • utoxa • Vayan horn fly • Vulcan Love Slave • Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? Appendices Background information *The German translation of the novel was released by Cross Cult in 2011. It was translated by Christian Humberg. Related stories *Vic Fontaine recalls Worf destroying Vic's lounge in "Image in the Sand". Ezri experiences a different course of the events of "Prodigal Daughter". *Nog recalls his visit to Talos IV with Omega Squad, which was depicted in the Star Trek: Starfleet Academy comics "Return to the Forbidden Planet" and "A Prelude to War". Timeline This novel is set in July of 2376, six months after the final Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "What You Leave Behind". This Gray Spirit| after1= Lesser Evil| prevpocket=| nextpocket=| |beforea = Rogue|author = Michael A. Martin & Andy Mangels|aftera = Ishtar Rising, Part 1|prevMB = Gods Above|nextMB = A Good Day to Die }} External link * category:books category:dS9 novels